Zutara 2015
by zutara4kazu
Summary: Zutara Week Happenstance Vigil Clandestine Rue Voyage Integrity Maelstrom
1. Chapter 1 Happenstance

Happenstance

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Also the picture belongs to Lyndez and Pugletto on Tumblr.

* * *

It was ten years since the end of the war. The Earth King threw a party in honor of it and many of the people who helped end the war were expected to be there.

Zuko and Katara were the last ones to arrive. They met in front of the entrance. They were wearing masks since it was a masquerade party, but they still managed to recognize each other anyway.

"Zuko?" Katara said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Zuko asked.

"It hasn't been that long," said Katara.

"Where's Aang?" Zuko asked.

"We are taking a break," Katara replied.

"Would you like to join me?" Zuko offered his arm. Katara accepted.

* * *

They danced and enjoyed the night.

After a while, Zuko lead Katara into the Tea Palace.

"What is this place?" Katara asked as took off her mask.

Zuko took his mask off.

"It's the Tea Palace," said Zuko.

"Wow, I didn't know the Earth King liked that much," said Katara.

"It's been around a long time," said Zuko as he brewed the tea. "I still remember the first time I came here."

"Really?" Katara asked curiously.

"Azula tricked Uncle and I into coming here," said Zuko. Katara raised a brow at him. "I decided to face her and wound up in the catacombs with you."

"Happenstance," said Katara.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Coincidence," Katara replied.

Zuko thought about it and replied, "Then or now? I don't think it was a coincidence back then. I think Azula hoped we would destroy other."

"Oh, I just meant that happenstance means coincidence," said Katara.

"Oh," said Zuko as he poured the tea and served it to Katara.

"I didn't think you were coming," said Katara. "You know being Fire Lord and all." Katara joked and took a drink.

"I almost didn't," said Zuko as he took a drink.

They continued drinking their tea.

"But it's been a while since I saw you and the others so I thought it would be good to see you," said Zuko.

"How did you know if I'd be here?" Katara asked.

"I didn't," said Zuko. "But Sokka said he'd be here."

Katara chuckled. "You know you could've written."

"I distinctly remember you had trouble reading my writing," said Zuko.

"That's true," Katara agreed. "We should probably head back."

They both got up. Before they headed back, Katara hugged Zuko.

"I'm glad I came," said Katara as she and Zuko smiled and headed back to the party.


	2. Chapter 2 Vigil

Vigil

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Also the picture belongs to Lyndez and Pugletto on Tumblr.

* * *

It was about two months after the the dance when Katara received a letter. She immediately set out on a boat to the Fire Nation.

Iroh met Katara at the port.

"Katara, I'm sorry my nephew couldn't meet you here," said Iroh.

"It's okay," said Katara. Katara followed Iroh back to the palace. Katara continued to follow Iroh until they reached a hidden room.

Iroh opened the door with firebending and Katara followed him in. The room seemed ordinary at first until there was a cough that came from the corner of the room.

"How is she doing?" Katara asked.

"It's an extremely high fever," said Zuko. "Like the one I had."

Katara went over the bed. She reached out her hand to touch the forehead when fire came from the person's mouth, but Zuko moved Katara out of the way.

Katara spotted a bucket of water and bent the water from the bucket over the patient's face and the water began to glow and cool the patient enough so she laid her head down and slept.

"When did you find her?" Katara asked.

"About a week ago," said Zuko. "At first I didn't recognize her, but I heard her laugh and I knew it was her."

"How'd you convince her to come with you?"

"It wasn't easy and she tried to kill me at least ten times," Zuko replied. "I also had Aang's help. Didn't he tell you?"

"No, we haven't been communicating recently," said Katara.

"You haven't made up?" Zuko asked.

"We did for a while. Then he had to leave," Katara replied. "Where is he? Won't you need his help?"

"I asked him if he could take away her bending," said Zuko.

Katara's brows went up. "What did he say?"

"As you can imagine, he was furious. He said I should have just left her alone and we fought. He wasn't very happy when I left," Zuko replied.

"How long has she been like this?" Katara changed the subject.

"I wrote you right after I noticed the symptoms," Zuko replied.

"Do you think you can get a tub of water? I'll need one big enough for both me and her," Katara said.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Zuko walked out. Iroh followed so he could help Zuko carry the tub in.

A few minutes later they came back with a tub and buckets of water.

"Uncle, I think Katara and I can handle this," said Zuko.

"Have you forgotten how dangerous she can be? We must remain vigil," Iroh replied.

Zuko and Katara lowered her into the tub. She jerked awake and was about to firebend when Katara got in the tub and surrounded them in ice then let it flow back down.

Katara bent the water around them until it glowed. She worked on healing the person in front of her. After a few hours, Katara began to tire.

"Come on Katara," said Zuko as he helped her out of the tub. Then they both lifted her out of the tub and back on the bed. Katara removed the water from the young lady.

"For now she just needs rest," Zuko looked down at the person on his bed.

"We still need to keep watch over her," said Katara.

"Yeah, Azula is still dangerous," said Zuko.

"You said you had a fever like this, what happened?" Katara asked.

"I changed. It was before I joined you and Aang. It was after I set Appa free," Zuko replied. "My uncle took care of me. I want to take care of her. She needs me."

Katara nodded.

The three of them watched over Azula the rest of the night and took turns keeping watch.

The next day, Azula improved greatly.

"Leave us alone," said Azula.

"Azula," said Zuko.

"Relax, Zuzu. I just want to have a chat with her," said Azula.

Zuko woke his uncle up and they left the room.

"My brother found me," she said.

Katara looked at Azula and waited for her to continue.

"I was happy where I was. I know it pains him if I'm around. He said I'd always be his sister," Azula said. Azula cried a little.

Katara wanted to comfort her, but didn't know what to do. She continued to listen.

"He will always be my brother," Azula said. "But I want to go back. Could take me?"

Katara thought and furrowed her brow.

"Don't you want to tell him goodbye at least?" Katara asked.

"It would be better not to," said Azula. "And I won't be back."

Katara took Azula away and helped her get away.

"Tell him not to look for me again," said Azula. And just like that she was gone.

When Katara returned Zuko was there waiting on her.

"Where did she go?" Zuko asked.

"She said she doesn't want you to look for her again," Katara said.

Zuko sighed. "Aang was right. I should have left her alone."

"She was moved when you told her she'd always be your sister," Katara said.

"Let's go back. I'm going to write a couple of letters. Thanks for coming," said Zuko.

Katara hugged Zuko. "I'm glad you contacted me."

They went back inside.


	3. Chapter 3 Clandestine

Clandestine

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Also the picture belongs to Lyndez and Pugletto on Tumblr.

* * *

It three weeks after Azula left when Zuko and Katara met again in Republic City at the park.

"I didn't think you'd be here," said Zuko as Katara looked at the water and bent the water. The water fell back into the river.

"Well, Aang and I got back together," said Katara.

"Oh," said Zuko disappointed.

"How are you doing?" Katara asked.

"I'm doing fine," said Zuko.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked as she reached her hand out to touch Zuko's face, but Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"Stop," said Zuko.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

People started looking and gathering around them. Zuko pulled Katara away and they left.

Once they were away from people Zuko let go of Katara's hand took out the crown and pulled the hood of his cloak over himself.

"What's your problem?" Katara asked.

Then Zuko kissed her. Katara was shocked. Zuko expected Katara to slap him or hit him with a water whip, but she kissed him back and put her arms around his neck.

Finally, Zuko pulled away.

"Where did that come from?" Katara asked as she blushed. Zuko blushed too and looked down while Katara waited for a reply. When Katara didn't get a reply, she said, "We can't do this."

"I'm sorry," Zuko said regretfully. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why'd you do it?" Katara asked.

"I wasn't thinking," said Zuko.

Katara furrowed her brow and replied, "I don't believe you."

"I made a mistake. I-" Zuko replied, but was cut off when Katara kissed him. He kissed her back.

"What are we doing?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should stop," said Zuko as he moved away from Katara.

"Aang will be heartbroken if he finds out," said Katara.

"Are you going to tell him?" Zuko asked.

"I-I don't know," said Katara.

"I don't want this to be a clandestine affair," said Zuko.

"You want me to break up with Aang?" Katara asked surprised.

Zuko sighed, "No. I don't want you to break his heart."

"You're fine with me breaking yours?" Katara asked confused.

"I want you to be happy Katara," said Zuko. "I can't promise that I can make you happy. I know you and Aang have been through a lot, and you guys just got back together."

"I need some time to think about things," said Katara.

"I understand," said Zuko.

Zuko was about to leave when Katara stopped him.

"Thank you," said Katara.

Then they parted ways.


	4. Chapter 4 Rue

Rue

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Also the picture belongs to Lyndez and Pugletto on Tumblr.

* * *

After Zuko and Katara parted, Katara decided to think about her own happiness. She knew Aang would always put the world first, after all it was his duty as the Avatar and it was part of what brought them together, but lately it had been keeping them apart.

Katara and Aang met up at the inn they were staying at.

"Katara, I'm glad you're back," Aang said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," said Katara distantly with some guilt.

"Is something wrong?" Aang asked curiously.

Katara became overwhelmed by guilt and said, "I can't be with you anymore."

"Why?" Aang asked confused and hurt.

"I need time to find myself and my own happiness," Katara replied.

"You mean you aren't happy with me?" Aang asked hurt. His eyes began to glow.

"Aang, you need to calm down," Katara said.

Aang took a deep breath and left the Avatar state.

"Where will you go?" He asked.

"Home," Katara replied. "It's been a long time since I was there."

Aang narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious of her. "I'll come visit you after you've had some time to yourself. Maybe then you'll come to your senses."

The next day, Katara left for the Southern Water Tribe. She traveled for months until she finally reached home. It had been years since she had been home. She always wanted to come back and it was one of the reasons she fought with Aang and they'd take a break.

When she saw her home there were tears in her eyes. Her grandmother and father were there to meet her.

"Gran Gran," Katara called out to her grandmother and ran over to her and hugged her.

"Welcome home my little waterbender," said Kanna.

Then Katara hugged her father.

"It's good to see you," said Hakoda.

"It's been too long," said Katara.

They went into a tent.

Katara enjoyed the time she spent with her family and created many happy memories with them, but she still felt something was missing.

After Aang felt enough time had passed he came to visit Katara, and he was not the only one to visit her.

Zuko and Katara were out for a walk when they spotted Appa.

Aang had Appa landed.

"Katara, it's good to see you," said Aang as he got off Appa. "Zuko, what brings you here?"

"Probably the same thing that brings you here. I came to see Katara," said Zuko.

"You did?" Aang asked as raised an eyebrow at his former firebending teacher.

Zuko nodded and said, "I love her."

Aang become overcome with emotion and entered the Avatar state.

"You've betrayed me," Aang said in the voices of all the avatars, as he was lifted off the ground. He destroyed the port.

"Aang stop," Katara yelled as she shielded Zuko from Aang.

"You'll both rue the day you did this to me!" Aang announced as he came out of the Avatar state after he destroyed much of what had been rebuilt.

After he exited the Avatar state he got on Appa and took off.

"I'm sorry," Zuko apologized to Katara.

"It's not your fault," said Katara. She sighed and continued, "I can't believe Aang did that."

"I'll help rebuild and repair," said Zuko.

Katara smiled in spite of herself and said, "Thanks."

"I meant what I said to Aang," said Zuko. "I don't expect a reply, but I just wanted you to know I'm serious."

Katara hugged Zuko. "I'm glad you came. Although it's going to take time to repair everything."


	5. Chapter 5 Voyage

Voyage

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Also the picture belongs to Lyndez and Pugletto on Tumblr.

* * *

Rebuilding the tribe after Aang destroyed it didn't take as long as it after the war was over. Zuko helped as much as he could, but after a while he had to return to the Fire Nation. Once things settled down again, he took a trip to the Southern Water Tribe. When he arrived he was surprised to meet Sokka at the pier.

"Sokka it's been a long time," said Zuko.

"Yeah it has," said Sokka. "I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you and Katara."

"Haven't you been here?" Zuko asked confused.

"No, I just got here," said Sokka as he and Zuko headed toward the village.

"Sokka, Zuko," said Katara as she hugged her brother and then Zuko

Zuko and Katara broke apart awkwardly.

"I came cause I need your help," said Sokka.

"Why? What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"It's Aang," said Sokka.

"What's wrong with Aang?" Zuko asked concerned. Zuko felt guilty about confessing his feelings to Katara in front of Aang, but he felt Aang had the right to know.

"He disappeared," said Sokka.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked concerned.

"Are you sure he didn't go to the Spirit World?" Zuko asked.

"I'm sure," said Sokka.

"Where was he the last time you heard from him?" Katara asked.

"The Southern Air Temple," said Sokka. "But I've already been there. I went there before I came here."

"And he wasn't there?" Katara asked.

Sokka nodded. Zuko furrowed his brow.

"After you discovered Aang, you went to the Southern Air Temple after that, where did you go?" Zuko asked.

"Kyoshi Island," said Sokka. "It's where I met Suki. She and Toph are waiting for you guys to join us to find Aang."

"Let's go," said Katara.

Zuko and Katara headed to the ship Sokka came on.

Suki came out.

"What took you guys so long? Toph is starting to get annoyed," said Suki.

"Shall we go on my ship?" Zuko asked.

"It would be faster," said Sokka.

"Come on Toph," said Suki.

"Ugh," said Toph. "It better not be that far. I don't know how you can stand all this ice and snow."

"So where are we going?" Suki asked, as they boarded Zuko's ship.

"Kyoshi Island. Right?" Sokka asked.

"No, the Northern Water Tribe," said Zuko.

"Why there?" Toph asked.

"That was were you guys were heading before you met Toph right? It might be best to wait there if Aang is recreating those travels," said Zuko.

They agreed and Zuko told his crew to head to the Northern Water Tribe.

"So we're taking a voyage to the Northern Water Tribe," Katara commented on deck with Zuko.

"Yes," Zuko replied. "I just hope Aang will go there."

"Why would he?" Katara asked.

"He wants to relive the journey he took with you. It could be a way of mourning," said Zuko.

Katara sighed. "I didn't want things to turn out this way."

"You can't protect him forever," Zuko said and he went below deck.

Zuko and Katara avoided each other as much as possible, and the others noticed. The tension was obvious and it was starting to drive the others crazy, so Sokka devised a plan to get Zuko and Katara trapped into a room until they work out whatever problem they have with each other.

Toph met with each of them and trapped them underground once they landed near the Western Air Temple.

"Hello, Toph," Katara yelled.

"Katara?" Zuko called.

"Zuko?" Katara asked.

Zuko created a small flame so Katara could see where he was. Katara walked over to him.

"Is there a way out of here?" Katara asked.

"I think Toph created this. So if there is one it's probably blocked," said Zuko.

"Great," said Katara sarcastically. "How long do you think we will be stuck in here?"

"I don't know, but we should probably talk. They know that there's something's not right between us," said Zuko.

Katara sighed. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you."

"I know," said Zuko.

"I don't want to be the reason the friendship between you and Aang ends and I want to regain my friendship with him if that's possible," said Katara.

Zuko smiled sadly. "You sound like Aang."

"Do you think we will really be able to meet him at the North Pole?" Katara asked.

"I think so. I want to patch things up with Aang," said Zuko.

"It sounds like they made up," said Toph. She brought them to the surface.

They continued the voyage to the Northern Water Tribe, and after weeks of travel they finally arrived. They enjoyed a feast and were welcomed to the Spirit Oasis.

"Oh land sweet land," said Toph.

"How long do you think it will be until Aang gets here?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon," said Zuko. He sat in front of the pond.

"Remember the last time we were here?" Katara did her best to ask with a straight face.

"You mean when we fought?" Zuko asked. "You had improved greatly after you got a master."

Katara looked at the pond. "You know I could use the water and try to heal your scar."

Zuko looked at the pond too. "Thanks for the offer, but I think finding Aang is more important right now."

They both watched Tui and La.

That night, while they slept Zuko and Katara ended up in the Spirit World.

"Where are we?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know," said Katara.

"Zuko? Katara?" Aang called from a distance.

"Where are you?" They called and headed toward his voice.

Finally they reached his voice at the tree of time.

"Aang, we've been looking for you," said Katara.

"Everyone is worried about you," said Zuko.

Aang sighed. "I know."

He sat down by the roots of the tree.

"I wanted to talk to both of you. I'm sorry about what happened at the Southern Water Tribe," Aang said.

Katara furrowed her brows in anger, "You're sorry. You couldn't even say it then and you didn't help rebuild. Now you expect me to forgive you because you're sorry." Katara turned her back on Aang and walked a distance away.

"I think she will come around," said Zuko. "Just give her time."

"I know," said Aang. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you. I understand why you did what you did. She's a great girl. It's why I fell for her. But it's time for me to let go. After all, we broke up. I hope that she finds happiness."

Katara walked back over. "Aang, I want us to be friends again."

"I know," said Aang.


	6. Chapter 6 Integrity

Integrity

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Also the picture belongs to Lyndez and Pugletto on Tumblr.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko and Katara remembered the dream they had the night before. They ate breakfast together with Sokka, Suki and Toph.

"I had a dream last night. Aang called out to me in it," said Zuko. This got everyone's attention and they listened as he continued. "I think I know where he is. I'm going to look for him myself."

"Did I miss something?" Sokka asked. He looked at Zuko then the others.

"I had a similar dream," Katara said. "I think Aang probably needs time to himself since we broke up."

"You did?" Sokka asked.

"Didn't you know they broke up?" Toph asked Sokka.

"Well, Aang said they were having problems, but...anyway I was talking about the similar dream," Sokka replied. "So tell us about this dream."

"He knew we are looking for him," said Katara.

"What else did he say?" Suki asked.

"He needs time to overcome the break up," Zuko said. "I'm going to talk to him. I think he'll be ready to talk by the time I see him."

"I'll go with you," Katara said.

"No, I need to do this alone. Besides, have you forgiven him?" Zuko replied.

Katara sighed. "I guess I need time too."

"What are you going to say when you see him?" Suki asked concerned.

"The truth," said Zuko.

Zuko left the Northern Water Tribe and headed to the Eastern Air Temple. After weeks of travel, Zuko arrived there and found Aang.

"I knew you'd come," said Aang as he sat in front of Zuko with his eyes closed. He opened them.

"I wanted to be completely honest with you," said Zuko.

Aang stood up. "Come it's been a long time since we've trained together."

Zuko and Aang practiced firebending.

"You've come a long way since I first taught you," said Zuko.

"Thanks, but that's not why you're here," said Aang.

"You're right. I've come to tell you what happened between Katara and I," said Zuko.

"Katara told me," said Aang.

"She did?" Zuko asked surprised.

"It was in a letter, before I went to meet her after she said she needed time to find her own happiness. It was after that letter that I came to see her," said Aang. "Then you arrived too and I lost it. I doubted her integrity and yours thinking you had both betrayed me."

"You know she wouldn't do that," said Zuko.

"Neither would you," said Aang. "You both have this much integrity than that."

Zuko looked at Aang and realized Aang had changed.

"I won't stand in the way of you two, but I'm not ready say congratulations or I'm happy for you," said Aang.

"We aren't together, and Katara is still upset with you," said Zuko.

Aang put his hands on head as he thought. Then he put his hands down. "Of course she is."

"What are you going to do?" Zuko asked. "Getting her forgiveness won't be easy."

"I know," said Aang. "I was there when you she forgave you."

"Sorry," said Zuko. "It would have been better if I hadn't asked for her help."

"Are you talking about with Azula?" Aang asked. "How is she?"

"I don't know," said Zuko. His faced changed and Aang decided to change the subject.

"I feel there may be turbulence in the Earth Kingdom soon," said Aang.

"Really?" Zuko asked concerned.

"Don't worry. I'll be able to take care of it," said Aang. "How are things in the Fire Nation?"

A messenger hawk arrived just then. Zuko opened the tube on its back and read the scroll.

"I need to hurry back," said Zuko. "I hope things in the Earth Kingdom aren't as bad as you think."

Zuko and Aang both left, but headed in different places.


	7. Chapter 7 Maelstrom

Maelstrom

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Also the picture belongs to Lyndez and Pugletto on Tumblr.

* * *

As Aang predicted, there was turbulence in the Earth Kingdom. Unfortunately, the Earth Kingdom was not the only nation experiencing turbulent times. Some of the members of the New Ozai Society escaped and were plotting to overthrow Zuko. They started by causing riots. Zuko had dealt with these issues before and knew Aang needed to focus on the Earth Kingdom so he focused his energy on quashing the riots.

Katara heard about the riots in the Fire Nation. She told Sokka that she would be going there, while he and the others went to the Earth Kingdom to help Aang.

Katara traveled by boat with a few people from the Northern Water Tribe. They were half way to the Fire Nation, when they got caught in a maelstrom.

The boat crashed on Roku's Island.

"This seems familiar," said Katara.

"How?" One of the Northern Water Tribe members asked.

"Like Avatar Roku's home island," Katara replied. "Look," she pointed, "if we make it up there we should be able to see the Fire Nation, if this was Roku's island."

Half of the group went with her while the other half remained behind.

After a half day's journey, a messenger hawk flew to Katara.

Katara,

Sokka sent word that you were on your way here from the Northern Water Tribe. It may not be like it was during the war, but I think it will still be too dangerous for you to come.

Zuko

Katara wrote on the back of message, and put it in the holder for the bird to fly off with.

Once they made it to the top, Katara knew she was right and they were on Roku's island.

"It is Roku's island," said Katara.

"How long do you think it will take for us to get there?" One of the group asked.

"I'll go and get us a ride," Katara replied, as the moon rose.

Katara managed to get her second wind, and traveled down the mountain and across the sea to the shore.

"Katara?" Zuko asked her as she woke up lying on a bed in one of his guest rooms.

"What?" Katara asked weakly.

"The guards said they'd found someone suspicious, but when they brought you to me you can imagine my surprise," said Zuko. "Where are the others?"

Katara sat up slowly. Then replied, "On Roku's island."

"I see," said Zuko. He walked toward the door. "I'll let you get your rest."

Zuko left the room and sent some ships to rescue the others.

"Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko," one of them said.

There was a feast to honor the Water Tribe members. It seemed that things calmed down some since Katara came and the rebellion seemed quashed. Unfortunately, the peace did not last.

After two months of being there, Zuko and Katara went out for dinner and someone tried to kill Katara, but Zuko was injured instead.

"What were you thinking?" Katara scolded slightly. She was relieved she was able to heal him in time.

"I couldn't bear to loose you," said Zuko.

"It's been a maelstrom of events," said Katara. "I'm glad I was able to catch the culprit."

"Katara, I'm not sure this is the right time or that there will ever be a right time," said Zuko.

"Get to the point," said Katara.

"I still love you," said Zuko.

Katara hugged him.

"Oww, oww," said Zuko.

"Sorry," Katara pulled away gently. "I love you too."

They kissed.

* * *

The End.

AN: This was my first time participating in Zutara Week!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
